This Is Not A Solo Act
by HotChilePepper
Summary: The gang of outlaws become a famous band known as Robin Hood and the Merry Men. See their adventures as band mates through this action packed story. (There will be a lot of fan interactions between chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

"You're on in 5 minutes," Djaq, the assistant manager, informed the members of Robin and the Merry Men.

"Ok," Robin, the lead singer of the band, commented.

Allan, the guitarist, was tuning his green guitar. Will, the bass player, was peeking through the curtains to stare at the audience. Little John, the drummer, was rinsing the excess green dye off his gray streaks of hair. Much, the keyboard player, was doing something nonsensical in the corner of the dark room. Marian, the manager, was in her office taking calls about the different gigs that were available.

Five minutes had passed, and the band members grabbed their instruments. The band got on the dark stage. A spotlight came down on Allan's face. Allan smirked at the crowd and began strumming the guitar strings. Then a spotlight fell on everyone. It fell on Robin last, and he began singing a song called "Outlaws."

 **Robin:** _Settle down_

 **Robin:** _Now here's your options_

 **Will:** _Cooperate don't lose your head_

 **Will:** _I'm understanding to the situation_

 **Allan:** _Just don't cross me_

 **Allan:** _Don't cross me!_

 **Robin:** _This whole ordeal has been_

 **Robin:** _Carefully planned out for you_

 **Allan:** _No one act a hero_

 **Will:** _And no one gets hurt_

 **Allan:** _Shifty glances_

 **Allan:** _Get my trigger finger happy_

 **Robin:** _Got my six shooters ready_

 **Will:** _You're really sweating bullets now_

 **Allan:** _Reach for the sky now_

 **Allan:** _Don't wanna die now_

 **Allan:** _Reach for the sky_

 **Allan:** _Now..._

 **Allan, Will, and Robin:** _Put 'em up!_

 **Robin:** _You better be_

 **Robin:** _Be able_

 **Will:** _To leave it all o the line and..._

 **Will:** _You can't stop_

 **Allan:** _Stop once you_

 **Allan:** _Walk across that criminal line_

 **Robin:** _With us_

 **Allan, Will, and Robin:** _Outlaws til' the end_

 **Robin:** _Ride 'em 'em in_

 **Robin:** _Shoot 'em up!_

 **Allan, Will and Robin:** _Outlaws til' the end_

 **Allan:** _Cocked back, take that!_

 ***Guitar Solo***

 **Robin:** _Don't rush perfection, folks_

 **Robin:** _Always in progress_

 **Will:** _Watch the beauty of this to all unfold_

 **Will:** _What are we gonna do next?_

 **Allan:** _Just don't cross me_

 **Allan:** _This is the llife we lead_

 **Allan:** _We take what belongs to you_

 **Robin:** _Now onto the getaway_

 **Robin:** _Getaway_

 **Allan:** _Still got my eyes on you_

 **Allan:** _Shifty glances_

 **Allan:** _Get my trigger finger happy_

 **Robin:** _Got my six shooters ready_

 **Will:** _You're really sweating bullets now..._

 **Allan:** _Reach for the shy now_

 **Allan:** _Don't wanna die now_

 **Allan:** _Reach for the sky_

 **Allan:** _Now..._

 **Allan, Will, and Robin:** _Put 'em up!_

 **Robin:** _You better be_

 **Robin:** _Be able_

 **Will:** _To leave it all on the line and.._

 **Will:** _You can't stop_

 **Allan:** _Stop once you_

 **Allan:** _Walk across that criminal line_

 **Robin:** _With us_

 **Allan, Will, and Robin:** _Outlaws til' the end_

 **Robin:** _Ride 'em in_

 **Robin:** _Shoot 'em up!_

 **Allan, Will, and Robin:** _Outlaws til' the end_

 **Allan:** _Cocked back, take that!_

 ***Guitar Solo***

 **Will:** _We took a little chance_

 **Will:** _Our dreams were lined in gold_

 **Allan:** _And everywhere we went_

 **Allan:** _The fuzz was sure to show_

 **Robin:** _We found a simple way_

 **Robin:** _To make a grand escape_

 **Will:** _But when we stepped outside..._

 **Will:** _Somewhere we made a mistake_

 **Robin:** _Guns at the ready boys!_

 ***Short Guitar Solo***

 **Will:** _Who's up for a fight?_

 ***Short Guitar Solo***

 **Allan:** _Reach for the sky now_

 **Allan:** _Don't wanna die now_

 **Allan:** _Reach for the sky_

 **Allan:** _Now_

 **Allan, Will, and, Robin:** _Put 'em up!_

 **Robin:** _You better be_

 **Robin:** _Be able_

 **Will:** _To leave it all on the line and..._

 **Will:** _You can't stop_

 **Allan:** _Stop once you_

 **Allan:** _Walk across that criminal line_

 **Robin:** _With us_

 **Allan, Will, and Robin:** _Outlaws til' the end_

 **Robin:** _Ride 'em in_

 **Robin:** _Shoot 'em up!_

 **Allan, Will, and, Robin:** _Outlaws til' the end_

 **Allan:** _Cocked back, take that!_

With that, the spotlights went off. The fans cheered. The band walked backstage to see Marian waiting for them.

"Great song, guys!" Marian congratulated, "I love how it reflects your Sherwood life."

"Hehehe, that's what we were going for," Robin chuckled before he kissed Marian.

"Well, guess where I got you guys a gig at!" Marian said excitedly.

"Somewhere," Allan jokingly answered.

"Well, yes. I got you a gig at Orlando's Universal Studios!" Marian cheered, "Well boys, pack your bags, we leave tomorrow."

The guys finished the concert, and packed their bags immediately.

 **Author's Note: Well, if anyone wants to check out the song Robin and the Merry Men sang, it can be located on YouTube. The song is called "Outlaws" and it is by 5 Second Rule. I think the song fits the gang pretty well. I hope you like this story. I have a question for my readers. When they are traveling to Orlando in Chapter 2, should they travel by airplane or tour bus? The first choice to reach 5 votes wins. You can leave your suggestion in the comment section or by PM, whichever you prefer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ok people let's get this show on the road! Literally. Come on hurry up guys. MOVE IT!" Marian rushed.

"Babe, we're going to get there on time. You worry too much," Robin insisted.

"No, I worry just enough!" Marian reasoned.

"Fine, Marian, we're getting in the bus," Robin said as he backed up and ran into the bus.

"I guess I'll drive first," Little John spoke from out of nowhere.

"Alright, then," Robin said as he moved out of Little John's way.

Everyone sat down. Marian and Djaq sat together. Next was Robin and Will. Then, there was Allan and Much.

"Oh, God please no. Please, don't make me sit with him!" Allan pleaded.

"Oh, grow up," Marian smirked, using her catchphrase.

"No, who would want to sit next to Much? He's annoying, he's loud, and when he falls asleep he snores!" Allan reminded.

"That sounds like another person I know," Robin joked.

"Hey! I am not annoying!" Allan defended.

"Well, you people are just revolting! How could you let him say these things about me?!" Much cried.

"Ugh!" everyone on the tour bus groaned.

"This is going to be a long trip," Allan said as he climbed into the tour bus beds to escape Much.

Allan had no idea how true his words would be.

Much later….

 **Much:** _Robin Hood and Little John walkin' through the forest_

 _Laughin' back and forth about what the other 'ne has to say_

 _Reminiscin' this- 'n'-that and havin' such a good time_

 _Oo-de-lally oo-de-lally golly what a day_

 **Much:** _Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water_

 _They were drinkin' they just guzzled it down_

 _Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse_

 _Was a-watchin' them and gatherin' around_

 **Much:** _Robin Hood and Little John runnin' through the forest_

Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees, and tryin' to get away  
Contemplatin' nothin' but escape an' fin'lly makin' it  
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day  
Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly, what a day

Allan threw a pillow at his head, "Enough already! I'm not trying to be funny, but your voice is terrible and I'm trying to go to sleep!"

"Geez, I was just trying to bring along some musical entertainment," Much grumbled.

Five minutes later.

 **Much:** _99 bottles of inappropriate beverages on the wall_

 _99 bottles of inappropriate beverage_

 _Take one down pass it around_

 _99 bottles of inappropriate beverage on the wall_

 _98 bottles of inappropriate beverage on the wall_

"ENOUGH!" Allan yelled as he covered the pillows over his head.

"I guess he's not a fan of '99 Bottles of Inappropriate Beverage on the Wall,'" Much muttered.

"Allan's right Much. That song gets annoying," Will commented.

"Well, I won't say anything else," Much sobbed.

"That's a relief!" Allan sighed. He could finally get some sleep! Or so he thought….

A few moments later….

Allan felt a poke. He raised his head. He looked down. Allan saw Much poking his foot!

"Boop!" Much laughed idiotically.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Allan questioned.

"Poking you," Much said.

"Grr," Allan grumbled.

"Allan, it's your turn to drive," Little Joh said.

"Oh, yay," Allan sarcastically cheered.

Allan took the wheel once they pulled over at a rest stop. He began to recklessly drive across the parking lot. He soon made his way onto the street.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Much said as he unrolled his window and puked out of it.

"Oh, Much! No we have throw up on the side of the bus!" Robin pouted.

"I'm sorry," Much started before he leaned out the window to toss his cookies again.

"Allan, could you drive a little more carefully and slowly?" Marian asked, fearing for her life.

"Does someone else want to drive. Because if they do, I'll pull over right now!" Allan said as he took his hands off the wheel.

"NO! Please don't, just put your hands back on the wheel and concentrate on the road," Marian said.

"Now, from now on, no backseat driving!" Allan called back to the 6 people in the back of the bus.

"Ok," everyone mumbled.

A few hours later…

 **Much:** _Bravely bold Sir Robin_

 _Rode forth from Camelot_

 _He was not afraid to die_

 _Oh, brave Sir Robin_

 _He was not at all afraid  
To be killed in nasty ways  
Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin_

 _He was not in the least bit scared  
To be mashed into a pulp  
Or to have his eyes gouged out  
And his elbows broken  
To have his kneecaps split  
And his body burned away  
And his limbs all hacked and mangled  
Brave Sir Robin_

 _His head smashed in  
And his heart cut out  
And his liver removed_

"I will pull this tour bus over right now and make you walk all the way to Orlando!" Allan yelled before Much could finish the song.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have some fun," Much sobbed.

"Much, just play Candy Crush on your phone or something," Djaq suggested.

"OK!" Much cheered.

Many hours later they arrived at the hotel. They were split off into 4 rooms: Marian and Djaq, Little John by himself, Robin and Will, and once again, Allan and Much.

"Ugh! Not again! How do you people expect me to share a hotel room with HIM?!" Allan angrily inquired.

"Well, Allan, we're sharing rooms with who we sat with in the bus," Robin laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Allan yelled.

 **Author's Note: And I leave you with that thought. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. I decided that I couldn't abandon this story because I had so many ideas for this story. Thank you guys for the continued support.**


End file.
